Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever is the fifth or sixth and last video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released on August 23, 1994 on VHS and rereleased on August 13, 2002 on DVD and uploaded on early-late 2010s on Youtube and Dailymotion. Storyline Join Huckle and Lowly as they read stories as they check out a book from the library! Contents #Title/Introduction/At the Library/Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm gets The Silly Story Book from Mr. Read-a-Lot at the Busytown Library and they go to the park to read #Absent-Minded Mr. Rabbit (Stop, Look and Listen) #Mr. Fixit Fixes It (Mixed Up Sounds) #Pa Pig's New Car (Wheels)/The End #Credits/Copyright Info Characters * Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Mr. Read-a-Lot *Mr. Fixit *Fireman Ralph *Grandma Bear *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Marvin Mouse *Hilda Hippo *Miss Honey *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Gertie Dog *Glenda Goat *(Mr.) Pa Pig *Ma Pig *Harry Pig *Sally Pig *Smokey, Sparky and Snozzle (The pig firefighters) *Two mouse firefighters *Doctor Lion *Gilbert Pig *Mr. Rabbit *Mrs. Cat *Peppa Fox *Rudy Pig *Frieda Fox *Lilly Cat *Mary Bunny *Timothy Cat *Patata Raccoon *Ursula Hippo *Tracy Raccoon *Marc Cat *Stuart Pig *Angel Raccoon *Juan Bear *Mary Mouse *Simon Mouse* *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Animal children at the Busytown library *Other Busytown people *Stompy *Mr. Sweep *Other animal construction workers *The Narrator (Offscreen only) *Harry Mouse (Title screen only) *Baron von Crow (Title screen only) Trivia * This video of the title is named after the book, Richard Scarry's Silly Stories. * This video of the title is based on two books, Richard Scarry's Funniest Storybook Ever and Watch Your Step, Mr. Rabbit!. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever, will also be in the Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Plus Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever, will also be in another Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Story and Song Video Ever. * This is the fifth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. * This is the second or third time there is a song in the beginning of this video. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * This episode marks an appearance for Mr. Read-a-Lot, Gertie Dog, Mr. Rabbit, Peppa Fox, Rudy Pig, Mary Bunny, Timothy Cat, Tracy Raccoon, Frieda Fox, Patata Raccoon, Marc Cat, Stuart Pig, Angel Raccoon, Juan Bear, Simon Mouse, Mr. Fixit, Mrs. Cat, Pa Pig, Harry Pig, and Ma Pig. * This is the second musical video. Although, this video is not really musical. * This is the only time the kids offscreen in a background sing At the Library, Stop, Look and Listen and Wheels. * This is the only time Gertie Dog, Stuart Pig, Angel Raccoon and Juan Bear sing Stop, Look and Listen. * This is the only time Fireman Ralph, Lily Bunny, Freddie Fox and Grandma Bear sing Mixed Up Sounds. * This is the only time Sally and Harry Pig sing Wheels. * This is the last video that Fireman Ralph, Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Marvin Mouse, Glenda Goat, Mr. Bunny, Grandma Bear, Mrs. Bunny, Freddie Fox, the pig and mouse firefighters, Sally Pig and other Busytown people make these appearances. * Absent-Minded Mr. Rabbit is kind of like Thomas and Friends stories, The Sad Story of Henry/Come Out, Henry!, Edward, Gordon and Henry/Henry to the Rescue, Down the Mine and other Thomas stories. * Huckle Cat's voice sounds like Jonathan Taylor Thomas or an older girl. * Rhonda Raccoon's voice is high when she says, "Hi, Freddie!" to Freddie Fox who rides his tricycle and laughs after she hears the tricycle horn going "cuckoo." But on other videos, her voice was and will be low. * Marvin Mouse's voice is low when he tells Mr. Fixit to stop fixing the flat tire on his car. * When Sergeant Murphy goes outside after the Pig Family drives the police car by mistake, his voice will be sounded like Ebenezer Nezzer from VeggieTales, or Buck Denver or Pastor Paul from JellyTelly. But when Sergeant Murphy gets the police car back, drives and gives some toothpaste to Pa Pig, his voice is normal and sounded like Paul Nicholas. * Before and after the firefighters try to squirt Mr. Rabbit out of the cement, Smokey's voice is sounded like Debi Derryberry/Sonja Ball. * Mrs. Cat's voice is sounded like Ann Duquesnay when she tells Mr. Fixit she wanted it to vacuum the floor instead of the ceiling. * When Fireman Ralph runs after the fire engine that the Pig Family is riding in, his voice is sounded like Kerry Shale. * This is the third video Huckle Cat's voice is a little high when says, "This time, they left in the fire engine!" But other times, his voice is normal. * Mr. Rabbit reads a newspaper while he walks, uses caution and doesn't pay attention on where he's going. Mr. Frumble will do the same thing from the episode The Big Story in The Busy World of Richard Scarry. But he doesn't make an appearance. * The bugs don't make an appearance either. Neither do Bob Fox, Alex and Anne Bear, Able Baker Charlie, Mr. Humperdink, Father Cat, Mother Cat, Grocer Cat, Nancy Rabbit, Ole Owl, Olive Owl, Mr. Owl, Mrs. Owl, Mr. Fox, Mrs. Fox, Mother Pig, Father Pig, Larry Lion, Sally Cat, Grandma Cat, Gary Goat, Janitor Joe, Ursula Pig, Henry Pig, Susie Tiger, Arthur Pig, Nia Bunny, Ollie Owl, Bruno Bear and other characters. * This is the fifth video the Narrator says, "Welcome to Busytown!", in the introduction segment. * This is the fifth video the Narrator says, "The End", after he laughs "Huh!", and before the credits start. * This is the fifth video Lowly Worm doesn't speak. * This is the third video the Narrator narrates the introduction. * This is the only time Huckle narrates three stories. * This is the third episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. Quotes *Mr. Rabbit: (laughing) Nice boat! *Huckle Cat: (after reading "Absent Minded Mr. Rabbit") That was funny, wasn't it, Lowly? I bet Mr. Rabbit watches where he's going from now on! (laughing) *Mr. Fixit: No problem! Everything's fixed and as good as new! *Fireman Ralph, Lily Bunny, Grandma Bear and Freddie Fox: Oh, Mr. Fixit! We've got a problem! *Mr. Fixit: Whoops! Heh-heh-heh. Eh... *Pa Pig: (he, with his glasses on, leaves the drug store along with Sally and Harry Pig) Ah. That's better. Now let's go home. *Huckle Cat: (he and Lowly sees Pa Pig (who forgets his glasses again) with Harry and Sally Pig in the power shovel that passes by, then Huckle and Lowly look at each other) I guess Pa Pig forgot his glasses again! (then they both laugh and then see the power shovel still passing by which is written "THE END" on the back with Harry and Sally Pig waving at the viewers) *Narrator: (laughing) The end. Gallery CARTOON, WATER - BIG DIVING SPLASH, SPORTS Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!.jpg|Mr. Rabbit falls in the lake. CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!.jpg|Mr. Fixit's broken machine. CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!.jpg|The tire is about to blow up if there's enough air when Mr. Fixit fixes a flat tire on Marvin Mouse's car. CLOCK, CUCKOO - STRIKE TWELVE O'CLOCK Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Song Video Ever!.jpg|Freddie Fox's tricycle horn goes "cuckoo" like a cuckoo clock. CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!.jpg|Miss Honey goes "hee-haw" like a donkey. BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Song Videos Ever.jpg|Doctor Lion crows like a rooster. COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 06 Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever.jpg|The telephone moos like a cow. CAT - DOMESTIC SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever.jpg|The typewriter meows like a cat. CLOCK, CUCKOO - STRIKE TWELVE O'CLOCK Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Song Video Ever!_2.jpg|Freddie Fox's tricycle horn goes "cuckoo" again. BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - RAPID CALLS, ANIMAL Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever.jpg|Rhoanda Raccoon clucks like a chicken at Freddie Fox. Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video External Links https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1479174/ Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:Musical Videos